War: Fire And Ice
by DreamChasers
Summary: The girls are having a sleep over when the guys decide they want to trick and humiliate them for past incidents. Warfare in terms of dare, superglue, and other things of such a nature will ensue. Ch 1, 3 and 5 by moonlesslife who wrote the first one.
1. Just The Beginning

A/N: I hope all of you guys like my new story/sequel thing. I'm so sorry for not getting any of this up sooner and I truly apologize. Please read, review, and criticize.

P.S. Everyone in this fanfic are between 15 to 17 years of age.

Warning: I do not have much time to type this in, so please bare with me on spelling mistakes. Thanks I love ya'll. Enjoy!

War: Fire & Ice

Chapter 1:

Just the beginning

(I will post either a poem or a quote at the top of each of the chapters that describe or hint to what will occur. This one stands for the overall story.)

"Fire and Ice

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice."

-Robert Frost

Last Christmas, 10 months ago:

The boys headed to school, it was the Monday after Christmas break, and they noticed that all the kids were pointing, laughing, and giggling in there general direction. Gaara, not being in a good mood at all, grabbed some guy by the shirt.

"What are you laughing at?" Gaara whispered in a cynical voice.

The boy threw the school newspaper into Gaara's face and ran away. Gaara picked up the paper which fell to the ground and he nearly choked when he look at the article on the front page.

"What's wrong," Itachi asked him.

"Look," was all Gaara said as he held the front page of the paper up for all the guys to see.

The front page read in bold:

**Konoha High's, Most Dirty Little Secrets Are Out**

**-Yeah, that's right people; our most popular guys have secrets you could never have imagined until now.**

Naruto let out a groan as he saw the pictures of his friends, he was curious though, whoever posted this had put no pictures of him on there…_Oh well, I guess it's to my advantage…_thought Naruto who scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke blushed slightly as he saw the picture before him of him dancing and stripping at the same time. He remembered it to well…

Flashback:

_The girls put in the CD, and the song I'm To Sexy came on and Sasuke Uchiha blushed a million shades of red as he started to dance at the same time he stripped away all his clothes only leaving his boxers._

Itachi

Shikamaru and Choji both choked on the orange juice that they had earlier bought from the cafeteria but just started to drink. There they were on the front cover the picture that elegantly displayed them in their boxers- pole dancing on Neji's front lawn. They could still remember…

Flashback:

_Choji and Shikamaru complied with their demands and realized what they had to do; I guess you could say it should have been obvious from the start. There it was right in front of there faces-a pole, a large silver pole and they were already in their boxers…_

Gaara just shook his head slightly not really caring about the picture on the front cover that had him displayed in a bikini. He remembered that night…

Flashback:

_Gaara went behind Hinata's changing screen that was located in the corner of her room and put on the red and black stripped bikini fro the world to see. _

Kankuro could really care less about the picture that was displayed on the cover. It was just a picture of him downing the most horrid juice in the whole wide world-Prune.

Flashback:

_Kankuro tried to look for an exit, but there wasn't one, there was only one thing to do; he had to drink the prune juice. In one minute, he had downed the nasty tasting purplish liquid and felt sick to his stomach major time._

Kakashi was disgusted with the picture displayed on the newspaper. It reminded him of something he had tried so very hard to forget-there he had his head bent over a toilet seat with his tongue hanging slightly out. Kakashi could still remember…

Flashback:

"_You have to clean the toilet bowl with your tongue," Temari said...._ _Kakashi bent over the toilet bowl and looked in; well let's say that this was the worst thing that has ever happened to him._

Gai gaped, "Holy Youthfulness," he shouted. There was him in three-inch heels and a flower-patterned dress displayed for the world to see on the front page of the newspaper.

Flashback:

_Gai felt shame while putting the dress on and of course, he put the heels on but soon afterwards, he fell backwards on the dangerous things. He couldn't figure out how women walked in them._

Neji was the luckiest of all the boys no he didn't have one picture posted on the newspaper he had two…He remembered and hated the girls with a rotten passion. How could they do this to him…?

Flashback:

First picture background:

"_We should glue the fake beard on to his face," Tsunade said._

_They all agreed, and Hinata went to get some glue._

_Hinata came back with a bottle of super glue, "This is all I have, and Neji remember that I am the only one that has the remover so if you dare even speak a word to any of the guys about our plans, you'll have a beard for life."_

_Tenten had no objections with this, while she evenly smeared the super glue across Neji's face. Then they stuck the beard on._

_Next, they untied Neji after they knew that the super glue was dry. Ino held his hand around his back while Tenten unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, only to find that Neji was wearing Barney boxers, and all the girls started laughing._

_They now slipped on the Santa pants and then stuffed one of his pillows inside to make him look fatter. Now had come time for the unbuttoning of Neji's shirt. Tenten unbuttoned it only to find a very hot, fit body, he had a total six-pack._

_Ino released his hands and Neji knew that he couldn't escape, due to having to many girls in the room that could tackle him all at once. So now, they put on the Santa coat and they stuck the Santa wig and hat on top of his head._

Second picture background:

_Neji gulped and grabbed the pink, cheetah printed Speedo and walked over to behind the changing screen and put the thing on…_ "_You have to stay outside for ten minutes and we won't let you in till then," Tenten said and before he could utter a word, she pushed him out into the freezing outside._

Little did any of the guys know…that those weren't the only pictures circulating around the entire school…?

Present Day Halloween:

The guys were going mad; everywhere they turned people laughed at them because of that stupid article ten months ago. Weren't rumors supposed to disappear? Well, this wasn't a rumor; the girls had gotten evidence that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Sasuke after all he and Sakura had been through, was about to break down. The fan girls were nuts and he couldn't find a single person that could find him serious except Itachi and Kakashi. Even Sakura didn't take him that serious, she may say 'I love you, but you are funny,' but at this point in time Sasuke has had it.

Kakashi, had lost his job because of the girls, and worst of all he was broke and couldn't buy any more Icha Icha books…it was time, time for a change. The girls must be taken down.

Itachi glared at everyone that looked his way. He had become an emo, just to get people of his back but even that didn't completely work. Itachi, well lets just say is just plain tired of being an emo and is believing that it is time to get his old life back and his new one…he's hoping it will disappear.

The rest of the guys felt the same way about the whole fiasco that had occurred so long ago.

Well at least most of the other guys…you had Sai, Lee, and Naruto who promised not to go after the girls again. Sai, Lee, and Naruto were content as friends who bickered and hung out but the other guys had not gotten over the fact that in more ways then one, that the three mentioned had betrayed them.

With the Girls:

The girls were living the life of luxury, the boys were still too humiliated to retaliate and plus even if they did, the girls weren't stupid. Yes as funny as it seems after the boys had been defeated the girls had come up with another plan that can be sprung into motion at any time they felt threatened.

Moreover, most of the girls were dating one of the targeted guys and could tell if they changed in behavior of personality.

"Hey Sakura," Temari shouted across the halls of Konoha to one of her best friends.

"Hey Temari, what's up?" Sakura said briskly walking to Temari and her group of friends.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the sleepover at Hinata's tonight," Ino her blond loud-mouthed best friend said.

"Yeah, tonight's Friday, my mom will be sure to let me go out, just let me call," Sakura said, "Tenten can I borrow your cell?"

Tenten handed Sakura her green cell phone with a panda covering on it to Sakura who called her parents.

"My mom said, 'Why do you even bother to ask,'" Sakura commented.

The girls all laughed and Sakura jumped a little when she felt an arm snake around her petite waste.

"Sasuke," Sakura said now realizing that it was just her adorable boyfriend.

"Who else would dare touch you," Sasuke retorted. "Do you want to go out with me tonight?"

"No sorry, we're having a girl's night at Hinata's. Can I reschedule?" Sakura said and kissed Sasuke briefly on the lips.

"Of course," He commented, "I have to go then. See you…tomorrow around four."

"Sounds great," Sakura, said to Sasuke's back because he had begun to walk away from the group of girls.

"Your boyfriend is a hunk," Tsunade gaped.

"Tell me about it," Sakura said and sighed in content but she couldn't help but wonder why he had walked away from her so fast when usually he tried to persuade her to dis her girlfriends and go out with him…

With Sasuke:

Sasuke approached the guys with an evil smirk presenting itself upon his lips.

"I have some valuable info," Sasuke said his voice held something that had been absent for a long while- the voice of revenge.

"What about," The blond idiot Naruto asked. The boys knew at once when Sasuke signaled towards Naruto that they needed to take him down and out of the picture.

Gaara stepped towards Naruto. Naruto was oblivious at first but then stepped back because realization had dawned on him. "You're going to get the girls…have to warn them…"

Naruto tried running but before he could, Gaara and Itachi had him lying unconscious on the cement floor.

"The girls are having a sleepover at your house Neji," Sasuke smirked evilly.

"We can't let that happen now can we," Neji said. An evil smile spread across the guys faces as the headed towards Neji's house…

**Chapter 1 end**

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter for you peoples. I should've mentioned before that this is the long awaited sequel to the story War: Girls vs. Boys that I had created. I would recommend reading it while you are waiting for the next chapter of this to come out. **

**You will not have to have read war: g vs. b to be able to understand or comprehend this because I shall always have flashbacks and summaries, for my sake and yours. The next chapter depending on how many of you review and put this on your favorites shall be out either Sunday, Monday, or in a couple of weeks. **

**Please review! In addition, I'm having trouble deciding if I should change the title to War: The Joy of Holidays. Please choose which one you like better-the one I have now or the one stated. **

**moonlesslife**


	2. Friday's Are Meant For Fun

A/N: Hi, this is Kyle. Don't worry, I'm not overthrowing moonlesslife. She just has a really bad case of writer's block and has asked me to do all the even chapters for her. She's still going to be doing the odd ones so don't worry. Oh, and yes, I am a boy but unlike the boys in the story, I have a brain. Please review, it'll keep me and moonlesslife both motivated.

War: Fire & Ice

Chapter 2:

Friday's are meant for fun

-Friday nights are when teens come out to play-

Recap:

_Naruto tried running but before he could, Gaara and Itachi had him lying unconscious on the cement floor._

"_The girls are having a sleepover at your house Neji," Sasuke smirked evilly._

"_We can't let that happen now can we," Neji said. An evil smile spread across the guys faces as they headed towards Neji's house…_

End Recap

Friday, after school:

"I don't trust Sasuke, the look on his face when I told him we were having a sleepover... He's up to something." Sakura stood with her friends outside the school, discussing what they should do about the sleepover tonight.

"I don't trust him any more than you do Sakura," Tenten told her friend, resting her hand on Sakura's back.

"But what can we do?" Temari smirked.

"I have a plan guys," she said, "Is the journalism club still holding their meetings on Fridays."

"I think so," Ino said, smirking. She had caught onto the plan and was ready to support it all the way.

In the journalism clubroom:

"Okay," Kyle said on the phone.

"We're really sorry we can't make it," Wolf said on the other end.

"I completely understand," Kyle said, "Just get your project done and I'll fill you in on the details."

"Thanks Kyle," she said. There was a pause. "Matthew and Paige say thanks too." She hung up. Kyle turned to Sophie, closing his phone and laying it on the desk.

"They have a project to do, looks like the two of us will have to do this on our own."

"Can't they do it afterwards?" Sophie asked.

"It's Friday night, can you blame them. They should be done by six they said but that's too late."

"What are we gonna do?" Sophie asked.

"We're going to have to continue our work over the Christmas break," Kyle told her,

"But as long as we have a good front page story, we should be fine." Sophie nodded. At that exact moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sophie called and the door opened, allowing the girls to enter.

"Is there usually only two of you?" Tenten asked, confused.

"No, we usually have five but the other three are doing their project," Sophie explained to them.

"Will they be available for seven?" Temari asked. Sophie and Kyle both looked at each other before looking back at the girls.

"They should be… but why?" Kyle asked, taking a step towards the girls.

"We need you all down at the Hyuuga mansion at that time," Sakura said, "We need your help and you'll most likely get some good stories for the newspaper out of it too."

"But why do you need our help?" Sophie asked, looking between them all.

"You have the blackmail." Kyle nodded and flipped open his phone, quickly tapping in the numbers.

"Sorry for interrupting your project but we have a task to do later."

Sakura and Temari both smirked before hi-fiving.

Hyuga mansion 7:00PM:

There was the knock on the door. Hinata quickly rose from her seat and walked to the door unlocking it. Standing there was the entire yearbook/journalism group.

"We're here," Wolf said, entering the mansion.

"Be careful Matthew," whispered to Kyle, "We're boys and we don't want to end up getting pranked on like the rest of the boys." Kyle nodded and entered the mansion, carrying his laptop under his arm. They all entered Hinata's room and started up the laptop. When it had started up, there were all sorts of plans for pranks on thecomputer screen.

"See what you think," Kyle said, handing the laptop over to Tsunade. She quickly read through them, her smirk getting wider and wider.

"I think we've got a sleepover," Tenten grinned.

The doors to the mansion burst open downstairs; the prey had now arrived.

**Chapter 2 end**

**Well, that's my first chapter for you guys. I know it wasn't as long as Moonlesslife's chapters usually are but hopefully I'll be able to write longer ones in the future. Tell us what you think, read and review.**

**Kyle-Ginn**

**Moonlessslife here, just for a brief moment, the top author's note explains my absence, and I look forward to continuing next chapter, which should be out on Thursday or so all depends on how long it takes me to read a 276 page book and write two three page papers! **

**Review Please!**


	3. Blackout

A/N: I was sad to see that Kyle and I didn't get many reviews, but you are forgiven…let's call it a Happy New Year's present. By the way HAPPY 2009! This chapter will be short, so please forgive me for it, but I have a lot to do at home! Omg…I just realized that I haven't updated…so sorry for the long wait but I've been so super busy and somewhat sick!

War Fire & Ice

Chapter 3:

Blackout

Recap:

The doors to the mansion burst open downstairs; the prey had now arrived.

End of Recap:

"This party is just getting started," Sakura jumped for glee as did most of the others girl.

The girls watched the brilliant green laptop with Kyle and Mathew. They watched how the boys tried to close the doors really softly but to no success because Itachi had stubbed his toe and began to dance and gave off a humph sound like the idiot he was (I honestly don't believe that, just go with it for the story. Thank you!)

The boys entered Hinata and Neji's big living room, the one that last year the boys had all been pranked in when the girls had hired a male stripper and well tricked them into thinking that something else was happening. They tried not to remember that part of last year…

Flashback:

The girls had told the guys that they had a friend that they would like them to meet, and Hinata let the guys into the house and took him to the living room where the guys were situated and the girls left…

Once Hinata had left the room completely the guy had a smirk spread across his face. That's when it all began, Shikamaru was about to ask him his name but before he could the guy started to take off his shirt.

Music started to play and the guy started to strip at the same time dance to the music. The guys were too dumbfounded, to do anything but stare.

Whoa, this guy has a nice body they all thought at the same time and dismissed it as soon as the thought it.

They all tried to leave as fast as they could…

(A/N: Sai was the stripper!)

End of Flashback:

What the girls are hearing:

"Do you think they will suspect anything," Gai asked a little frightened but excited like he usually is, at any point in time. In the last couple of months preceding the Christmas incident of last year…he has not spoken his favorite word, youthful, again!

"Nah," Sasuke said a smirk on his face, "Sakura is a little dense sometimes. Believe me all those times I have hinted to her about things… and she still doesn't get it…"

Back in Hinata's room:

Sakura gaped backed in Hinata's room at what Sasuke said.

Tsunade couldn't help laughing at Sakura's face that was adorned with an oblivious yet innocent blushing face that was just so crack up funny.

"Shut up," Sakura whispered and turned her head away from the computer screen blushing.

"Let's get this party started," Tenten said this time and snuck out of the room to do her part in plan A, hopefully not having to resort to plan B if she got caught.

Tenten walked down the stairs with a bowl that was depleted of chips, and she was going to go get a refill (at least that was the cover story.)

"What are you guys doing here," Tenten asked genuinely surprised as she walked up to her boyfriend Neji and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ohh…I asked them if they wanted to come over to play…my… _Guitar Hero_ on the _Wii_," Neji rather stuttered out to his girlfriend.

"That sounds like fun, the girls and me are going to watch _Sister Hood of the Traveling Pants 2_," Tenten said throwing a bit of excitement into are speech.

"I thought you girls would have seen it in the theatres," Kakashi asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Stupid Ino and Sakura were being cheap by saying, 'it won't be worth it; let's just rent the stupid movie.' It just goes to show how nice my friends are," Tenten, said tactfully playing along with them.

"So why you down here?" Kankuro asked suspicious of the not so innocent girl.

"Stinking Tsunade ate all the chips. I came to get a refill," Tenten said holding out the empty yet crumby bowl in front of her for the boys to see. They still eyed her suspiciously and for some reason Gaara could see right through her but said nothing.

"Can you get me some Ten," Neji asked politely.

"Sure," Tenten said happily, "anyone else want any?"

"Yes," all the guys said at the same time.

Tenten gleefully kissed Neji on the lips once more and skipped into the kitchen where she refilled the girl's bowl of chips and poured a bowl of chips for the boys adding a little something on top of the chips. (ohhh…what is it? Me: Not telling! It's a surprise!)

"Here you guys are," Tenten said carefully carrying the two bowls of chips so that they would not touch because then that would crush their ohh so perfect idea.

"Thank you," Neji said helping his girlfriend by taking the bowl of chips from her petite hands.

"Oh by the way I was told to tell you…" Tenten began as she walked into the hallway, "that all the parents left that leaves just us in the house. Your mother kept saying that we had to keep the house spotless or we would all get it when she got back."

"Uhhh…" Neji said somewhat suspicious of his girlfriend, "where were they going?"

"They said to tell you that at the last minute a conference was scheduled in…I cannot remember where and that if you had any questions to call the number she left on the fridge." Tenten said trying to remember what Mrs. Hyuuga had actually told her…there was just too much racing around in her head for her to think clearly.

"Thanks, Tenten," Sasuke said smirking all the more.

Meanwhile the rest of the group what they were doing while Tenten was distracting the guys:

"You ready," Wolf said to Kyle.

"Umm…yeah…let the games begin," Kyle said and finished typing something very suspicious on his computer (yet again, you will find this out later!)

"I'll go complete my part of the plan," Sakura said rising up from Hinata's bed with a flashlight in hand and opened the door to Hinata's room silently and silently walked out of it.

Sakura tiptoed down the stairs and heard Tenten doing her part of the plan by distracting the guys by talking to them and so fast and silently Sakura zoomed past the living room doors into the kitchen where she panted lightly and ran out the back door.

Once out the back door she laughed lightly and continued on her journey to the side of the house with the electrical box…

With the boys:

Neji had plugged in his _Wii_ and they had put the _Guitar Hero_ disc in just to make the girls think that they were playing it and they begun to quietly talk amongst themselves about a plan. Sasuke left the boys, who smiled at him…Sasuke left with a flashlight!

Five minutes into planning that made no sense something happened…Gai shrieked loudly…when the lights went out!

"Blackout," Itachi smiled and said…the games have now officially begun!

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Now the question is: Who caused the blackout Sasuke or Sakura? Please give Kyle and me some nice reviews and the story will be updated soon, hopefully! Hope you liked this chapter, it's an opener to a lot more hectic plots!**


	4. If The Lights Go Out

A/N: Guys! You really need to start reviewing, even anonymous reviews are ok. Me and Moonlesslife are beginning to get sad. We're still updating though so you should be thankful.

War: Fire And Ice

Chapter 4:

If The Lights Go out

-And if the lights go out in just a year or two…-

Recap:

_Sakura tiptoed down the stairs and heard Tenten doing her part of the plan by distracting the guys by talking to them and so fast and silently Sakura zoomed past the living room doors into the kitchen where she panted lightly and ran out the back door._

_Once out the back door she laughed lightly and continued on her journey to the side of the house with the electrical box…_

_With the boys:_

_Neji had plugged in his Wii and they had put the Guitar Hero disc in just to make the girls think that they were playing it and they begun to quietly talk amongst themselves about a plan. Sasuke left the boys, who smiled at him…Sasuke left with a flashlight!_

_Five minutes into planning that made no sense something happened…Gai shrieked loudly…when the lights went out!_

"_Blackout," Itachi smiled and said…the games have now officially begun!_

End Of Recap:

"Huh, what's going on?" Sakura asked. She had been about to turn off the power herself when the lights had gone out. She looked around in the dark but then gasped as a hand covered her mouth. She struggled against it but the force was too strong and she was pulled back. She eventually gave up as she was pulled outside and into the courtyard. Now she could clearly see Sasuke in the moonlight.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked once he had removed his hand. He just smirked and chuckled a little.

She growled, standing up and going to leave through the only exit the courtyard. Sasuke chuckled more and gave a thumbs up to two figures further up the wall. Tons of rocks were dropped a second later, blocking the exit before Sakura could leave.

"Guess your stuck here…" Sasuke whispered in her ear, "…with me."

Meanwhile with the girls:

Temari smirked.

"Looks like Sakura managed to turn the power off," she said as she walked to the door, leaving the other girls to carry the stuff. The journalism/yearbook committee watched as the girls left then Kyle and Sophie got to work while Paige, Matthew and Wolf talked in a corner.

"Come on," whispered Ino to Hinata, who was falling behind, not used to carrying heavy weights. The girls snuck around the mansion, knowing exactly where the boys are.

"Why did we have to be so far away from them?" Tenten asked, a little out of breath.

"Well we didn't want them to overhear us, did we?" Temari asked, glaring at Tenten a little. They finally stood outside the room the boys had been in. Temari mouthed the words. 'Three, two one.' The girls burst through the doors only to be bombarded by hundreds of water balloons. The girls gasped, having not expected this even though they knew why the boys were here.

"They tricked us," growled Tsunade before running into the room with some pranks. She held a paint balloon in her right hand but before she let go of it, she stopped. She lowered her arm.

"They're gone." The other girls entered and looked around the room.

"Yeah, they are," Ino said, a little frustrated. She gasped as the doors all slammed shut as well as the windows. The girls looked around, looking for some kind of exit but found none.

"What's going on here?" Temari asked.

"Show yourselves!" Yelled Ino. It was no good so she threw herself at the door, tugging but it would not budge.

"They've put a chakra barrier around the room," Tsunade whispered, looking around.

"Either there are some boys in here or some more pranks. Be careful girls," Temari said.

With The Yearbook Committee:

The three in the corner had grown tired of talking and were now playing card games.

"Got any twos?"

"Go fish."

"Got any sevens?"

"Go fish."

In front of the computer were Kyle and Sophie, examining the cameras they had set up in the room the girl's were currently in.

"I don't get it," Kyle said into the microphone.

"They were there a second ago," Sophie confirmed.

"Well, they aren't anymore," Tenten replied, a worried tone in her voice. The two of them examined the screen more before noticing where some of the boys were hiding.

"Girls, there's some-" Kyle was cut off as he and Sophie's mouths were covered. They struggled as Sakura had but were pulled out of the room.

"Got any nines?"

"Go fish."

"Hey guys, any luck?" Paige asked, but when she looked, Kyle and Sophie were already gone.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Hope you liked it and sorry for ending with so many cliffhangers. Just thought I'd give you more reason to REVIEW. Go on, you know anonymous reviews are welcome, there's no excuse. See you in two chapters.**

**Kyle-Ginn**


	5. Hidden Guns And Gadgets

A/N: Bloody Heck….I feel so bad for not updating but I've had mid terms and now I have a project for everyone of my classes except PE and my stress levels are way up and my allergies are not leaving me alone. In addition, we didn't get many reviews and it made us sad. Sigh…I hope you like the chapter I do not think it will be long but who knows….

Excuse grammar and spelling mistakes please!

**War: Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 5:**

**Hidden Guns and Gadgets **

**(Figuratively peoples)**

"Guess you're stuck here…" Sasuke whispered in her ear, "…with me."

Sakura shivered lightly and Sasuke just laughed as she tried to squirm out of his unrelenting hold. Sasuke wanted…no more or less needed revenge and even if he loved Sakura, she was still the enemy and he believed that she should be taken down to.

"Don't ya dare try to scream…it won't get you anywhere," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

His hand almost felt like it was glued to her mouth. Sakura hated being held locked by his strong muscled arm that now encircled her waist. He was rummaging around in his pocket for who knew what…

Sasuke finally pulled revealed a handkerchief that he had put in his pocket just as a precautionary device. He didn't think he would need to use it not until he had grabbed Sakura. Sasuke knew that Sakura was a screamer so he somehow managed to tie the handkerchief around her head so it covered her mouth and gagged her.

Sakura kicked all the more harder but it worked to no avail.

"I'm sorry hun, but forgive me for what I will let happen to you," Sasuke whispered to her and kissed her high yet soft forehead.

He threw Sakura over his shoulder, so that her but was sticking into the air and took off with her…

Moreover, the person that was secretly hiding on to of the wall let out a soft giggle as they went to go tell the boss in control what was happening….

**Break………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Hey guys, any luck?" Paige asked, but when she looked, Kyle and Sophie were already gone.

Paige hesitated something honestly wasn't right. The lab top they were using was gone too…the boys must have got to them she thought.

Paige immediately grabbed her back up lab top from under the bed and raced to Hinata's bathroom where the year before a many great deal of events took place. Once in with her lab top she locked the door and she thought she heard something along the lines of, 'Ahh…shoot.'

Dang it…the boys had snuck up on them without them even noticing!

Paige flipped open the lab top quickly, praying hat by the time she had done what she had to do that the batteries wouldn't die. It was now or never, she said to herself as she accessed the internet and clicked on the website she wanted…

"Thank the holy mother you are here," Paige whispered aloud to the dark figure standing who was no standing in the corner of the bathroom.

The anonymous person had slunk in the bathroom window with a grin proudly displayed on there face… "What else would I be good for?"

**Break……………………………………………………………………………………..**

The girls were trapped; they knew it. Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Tsunade were all huddled up in the center of the room…little did the boys who were about to get the girls back no that the girls were holding a precious weapon…one that could brutally harm each and everyone one of them…

**Break……………………………………………………………………………………….**

Naruto awoke with a headache and a large still not all the way bump formed on his forehead. His hands were tied behind his back but other than that, he was free to maneuver himself at will. He realized where he was…he was in his own room, which meant…

What was Naruto forgetting…the boys!

"Ahhhh," Naruto squirmed as he realized that he had to help the girls and he hoped he wasn't to late already but he couldn't find anything to severe the bonds that held his back.

He couldn't think of a way of escape…his father and mother were gone out of town for the week and no one was home…That's when Naruto realized he had to reach the phone.

Slowly Naruto got himself into a standing position and made his way to the phone that laid on his nightstand. He had already realized that the guys must have taken his cell phone while he was unconscious.

He somehow, even to his own amazement dialed the phone number he had always known into the phone without looking. He heard the receiving line ringing and he prayed his best friend would pick up.

"Hello," answered what sounded to be like a voice that was excessively happy.

"Lee," Naruto shouted at the phone causing Lee on the other side of the phone line to wince.

"Hey Naruto, what's up? I'm sort of busy right now," He heard Lee trail off…Naruto probably figured Sai was there with him, all the more the better!

"Put me on speaker," Naruto replied.

Lee automatically did what his friend asked because very rarely did Naruto command anything of Lee and when he did, it was always important.

"I'm on too," Sai said in his normal apathetic voice.

"Good, I need your help! The guys have tied me up and I can't get loose! They are also trying to get revenge on the girls; I just hope I'm not too late!" Naruto shouted and Lee and Sai automatically looked at each other.

The three of them now knew what they had to do…

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and I know there are excessively many cliffies but I hope ya'll will be considerate and review for Kyle and I. It would mean a lot, and again I apologize for the late update!

Moonlesslife

P.S. Happy Single Awareness Day! Aka Happy Valentines Day!


	6. You Are Not Alone

**War: Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 6:**

**You Are Not Alone**

"Boss, they're being split up across the mansion," a voice said, "Our plans are going well, we've already capture two of them."

"Excellent work, I look forward to setting out the punishments."

**With Lee and Sai **

Lee looked at his boyfriend.

"Sai, you go and help Naruto, I need to get to the mansion so I can help the girls, they're in trouble." Sai simply nodded.

"I'll miss you baby."

"I'll miss you too love," Lee said, blowing a kiss to his boyfriend and with that the two of them left.

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sasuke had to take Sakura away without letting her know about anything, he knew that there was someone watching them but he didn't want to scare her.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded, glaring up at him.

"You'll see," he said simply, running along a wall. She glared but then gasped as a kunai barely missed her. Sasuke looked back and growled.

"An attack."

**With the remaining yearbook team**

"But how could they have found us?" Paige asked, looking around trying to figure out where they were.

"I don't know," Matthew said, also looking for them. There was complete silence; the boys had gone.

"What's happening?" Paige asked, "They've just completely disappeared." She stood up and walked towards the door, trying to open it. She found it was locked as Matthew walked over to the other door to confirm that it to was locked. She looked towards Matthew.

"They're locked." He nodded in confirmation then heard a click and looked towards where the laptop _had_ been to see it was no longer there.

"Not wanting to scare you or anything Paige, you either Wolf, but somebody's here, they're not good, they're not the boys, and I think they're the ones who took Sophie and Kyle.

**With the girls and boys**

The girls smirked.

"Well done boys," they said, "But you're a bit late. There's no exit from the room and you're about to be punished for your intrusion."

"What's she talking about?" Shikamaru whispered to Chouji who just shrugged.

"You're hiding but you'll be found easily," Temari smirked, throwing a kunai. The kunai shot through the air and cut Shikamaru's cheek. He yelped in pain and fell from his hiding place.

"One down," she smirked, walking over to him and tying him up, "Now are the rest of you gonna come down or do we have to force you to?"

**With Sai and Naruto**

Sai approached Naruto's house and tried to open the door. He sighed when it was locked; the boys, as usual, had cleaned up after themselves. He took a step back then ran at the door, kicking it at the same time. It flew off its hinges, revealing a startled Naruto inside. When Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light, he sighed in relief, seeing it was Sai.

"Get me out of this!" Naruto said, scared of what was happening to the girls. Sai nodded and ran to Naruto's side, cutting the ropes so they fell to the ground.

"Thanks Sai," Naruto said, looking up at the boy.

"No problem Naruto, now let's get to the mansion."

**With Lee**

Lee ran up to mansion.

"It's dangerous to just enter, I could get hurt or kidnapped," Lee though aloud then looked up to the roof of the mansion.

"That's right," he said, "Hinata has a chimney in her room, Shikamaru and Chouji put stink bombs down it."

He had remembered well and ran up, jumping onto the roof. He ran towards the chimney but then stopped in his tracks. He looked ahead and found he was not mistaken. There was a figure sitting on the chimney, and it was definitely not one of the boys, nor was it one of the girls. He got into a battle stance, ready to fight this mysterious character.

**End Of Chapter**

_Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, I've had all sorts from exams to coursework to drama rehearsals, it's done at last though. You want to know why? Cause I looked at the few reviews he have and they gave me the inspiration to carry on writing this. Thank you to all the reviewers and you know what that means, the more reviews, the more determined we are to write you a good chapter. Anyways, I'll see you soon. Again, sorry for the lateness._

_Kyle-Ginn =D_


	7. Coming Together

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is at last. Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**War: Fire And Ice**

**Chapter 7:**

**Coming Together**

-Come on boys, come on girls, in this crazy crazy world-

**With Sasuke and Sakura:**

Sasuke placed Sakura on her feet gently before running at his enemy. Although he could not see the full face, he could see a smirk in the dark. He gathered chakra into his fists and advanced further, now within feet of the stranger. He pushed his fist forwards and made contact with…

"Thin air, how is that possible," Sasuke growled between gritted teeth.

He heard a chuckle behind him and instantly turned around to see the man running towards Sakura. How had he gotten around him so quickly? Sasuke didn't stop to think and gave chase. The man had some kind of bucket in his hand. Sakura was trying to scramble to her feet with little success. The bucket moved backwards and the contents were thrown towards Sakura. Sakura screamed as Sasuke yelled, "NO!" Out of the bucket came a red liquid that splattered all over Sakura, only intensifying her screaming.

Then, with a flash, the mysterious figure disappeared.

**With the Yearbook Team**

Their laptop was taken and they were locked inside the room. For members of the yearbook team, this was not only embarrassing, but it left them vulnerable.

A snapping sound was heard from above, making them all instantly look up, only to be pelted with thousands of small pebbles. Their screams of pain covered the laughter coming from above their heads.

One thing was clear to them though, they were as much a target as the others in the house.

**With the girls and boys**

Shika was tied up and the rest of the boys were determined not to end up like him. Neji nodded across to Chouji to put the plan into action. Chouji pulled a small round object out of his pocket before placing some goggles on. The rest of the boys also placed the goggles on, with the exception of Shika. Chouji counted down on his fingers to the others.

3

2

1

He threw the object into the centre of the room. It instantly exploded, letting out plenty of smoke. The boys smirked and ran out into the middle of the room, releasing Shika. They began to run towards the girls when a gust of wind blew them back whilst also clearing the smoke.

"You think some smoke's going to stop me?" Came a voice. Temari.

"Get 'em girls!" Yelled Tsunade, but before anything could happen, a red Sakura shot through the door. Shrill screams filled the room from the girls, and some of the boys.

"What did Sasuke do to you?" Yelled Kankuro.

"Don't be stupid, it's only red paint," Sasuke said as he followed Sakura into the room, "And it wasn't even me."

**With Lee**

The figure began to laugh, angering Lee further. Before Lee had even moved however, he disappeared. Lee tried to ignore it and proceeded to climb down the chimney. It was rough but slowly, he was making progress.

Finally, he emerged in Hinata's bedroom, looking around. He had expected this to be where he would find them but instead found nobody. He slowly began to step around the girls' stuff, making sure not to touch anything. He opened the bedroom door and began his search. As he searched, he hoped that Sai was alright. This night was a lot weirder than the last one, but at least Naruto was with him.

He came to the first door and pushed it open. Empty.

But then again, Naruto could be clumsy at the best of times. He always pulled through though, Lee reminded himself.

He opened the second door. Nothing again. He sighed but then noticed a door further down that was open. He ran down to his and smiled. Jackpot. Everyone turned to face him.

"Lee!" The girls smiled.

"Lee," the boys groaned.

**With Sai and Naruto**

"Remind me why I have to give you a piggyback," Sai quizzed Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"Because my legs and arms are stiff from being tied up." Sai rolled his eyes but kept running, not for the idiot on his back but for Lee.

The two of them soon approached the Hyuga mansion. Sai walked up to the doors and pushed them. Nothing happened.

"Maybe they're locked," Naruto said.

Suddenly, a boxing glove shot out of a small square in the door and punched Naruto square in the face.

"Owww!" Naruto yelled in pain. Sai had to stop himself from laughing, if Naruto hadn't wanted a piggyback, he wouldn't have been hit. Just as he was about to burst out laughing, another boxing glove came out, punching Sai in the face. He fell backwards, causing the two of them to hit the ground.

"I think I have a nosebleed," Sai groaned, holding his nose.

The doors to the mansion swung open and the two boys pulled themselves to their feet, entering the mansion.

It wasn't long before they too found themselves in the room. The doors swung shut behind them quickly, preventing anyone escape from the room.

**In another room**

The Boss looked at the screen and chuckled.

"Perfect," he said, "Now we just take them out, one by one."

**End of Chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is where the real fun begins. Starting with the next chapter, I'm going to work on hopefully a person or two per chapter. Anyway, like I said, leave a review and I'll update soon.**


End file.
